


Variations of SPD

by pink_green_white_4ever



Series: The Variation Series [2]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_green_white_4ever/pseuds/pink_green_white_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're relieved of active Ranger status, the team finds it hard to adjust to not being Rangers anymore. When a new adventure begins, relationships are tested and they learn 2 important lessons: Once a Ranger always a Ranger and anything's possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Adjustments

Prologue: Adjustments  
Last Revised: September 9, 2005

Summary: It’s been two months since Sydney woke from her coma, now the team receives some news that is going to profoundly rock their worlds.  
Rating: M, for adult-themed situations.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own PR, Disney does

AN: Wow! The sequel already! *grins* I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did Variations Of Pink.

”The bend in the road is not the end of the road unless you refuse to take the turn.” -- Anon --

\-- 

“I’m relieving you of active Ranger status.”

\-- 

Outside New Tech City

“Jack just took in the last of the boxes,” Z announced as she walked down the sidewalk to the curb where a large moving van was parked.

Around her, Bridge, Sky, Syd, Jen, Wes, Jason, and Katherine stood or sat on the curb. “I still can’t believe we all moved out of the academy and into a house,” Syd muttered, leaning against her dad as the two sat on the curb, Katherine standing behind them, her hands on Jason’s shoulders.

“I still can’t believe Cruger took us off active duty!” Sky huffed, wiping the sweat off his forehead, smearing the dust and the dirt on his hands all over himself. They had spent the entire day moving his, Syd’s and Bridge’s stuff from storage; they had moved the contents of their rooms earlier in the week. Now all they had to do was wait for the furniture that Jen, Z and Sydney had ordered two days before to arrive.

“After everything the five of you went through a couple of months ago, I’m not surprised,” Jen tried to sooth, running her hand up and down Sky’s arm. Sky gave his mother a look and then jumped, his dad having pinched his arm.

“Don’t look at your mother like that,” Wes grumbled.

“Alright, I say we cut out for the day and get some food,” Jack groaned, coming down the sidewalk from the three story, beige painted town house that the form A Squad Rangers were now sharing.

“Dinner’s on us,” Katherine smiled, helping Jason up while Sky moved over and lifted Syd to her feet, his arms closing around her, trapping her to his chest.

“Eww! Sky! You need a shower! You’re all dirty!” Sydney whined, trying to squirm away as Sky leaned down to kiss her. She stopped moving when her boyfriend’s warm, soft lips caressed hers, causing her to forget everything around them.

“Are we sure we want those two living in such close quarters?” Jason asked Wes, who grinned and laughed.

“After what happened to them, I think they’re both at the point where they’ll wait,” Wes mused.

“Come on guys, let’s go have some pizza,” Jen grinned, the group of nine moving toward the Collins’ vehicles.

\-- 

“Did you pick out a color for your room?” Syd asked him from her spot on his lap as they sat in the park and watched their dads play basketball with Bridge and Jack.

“Yeah, I’m going for a light blue with navy accents. How about you? Going pink?”

Sydney grinned. “Sort of. It’s a really light pink, and then it’s going to have blue and white accents,” Sydney told him, turning sideways to see his reaction. Sky merely grinned at her, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“Are you two gonna sit there and play kissie-face all afternoon or are you gonna join the party.”

Syd and Sky turned toward Z and stuck their tongues out at her, watching her glare at them. “Leave ‘em be Z, you and Bridge suck face all the time and you don’t hear the rest of us complaining!” Jack taunted the former Yellow Ranger, who turned and looked so insulted that she charged after her “big brother” and demanded he take it back.

Bridge plopped down on the bench next to Sky, blushing. “Oh boy,” he muttered, shaking his head at his girlfriend and their former Red leader.

“So when do you guys start your full time teaching duties?” Jen asked when she and Katherine sat down with them.

“Monday morning,” Sky grumbled.

\-- 

“You’re ready.”

Once the words left his mentor’s mouth, he felt a tremor race through him. For years, he’d studied in this peaceful place, cut off from his world, with the help of the Master Warrior, waiting for the day when he’d be told it was time to rejoin his family, the one he knew only through stories.

His parents had really and truly died two months ago, and knowing that he’d not get to know them was a burden he’d carry for the rest of his life, but there was someone else out there, waiting for him. And though she hadn’t known their parents well either, he knew his sister would have more information for him than he’d learned here for the last fourteen years.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of the Dragon

Chapter 1: Arrival Of The Dragon  
Last Revised: September 12, 2005

Summary: A new cadet arrives at the Academy, and the team wonders what’s so special about him that has Cruger having him train with the new A squad, and them.  
Rating: M, for adult-themed situations.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own PR, Disney does

AN: Yeah, I’d like to give a great big thank you to Chrissy, for helping me name the new character. On my site, once the story progresses further, his biography will be up, along with some information about the SPD team.

AN2: Hey gang! In case you haven’t noticed, BloomingViolets now has her own web page. If you go to her profile, and click on homepage, you’ll go to it. Go check it out, sign the guestbook, let her know what you think!

“A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold.” -- Ogden Nash --

\-- 

The Rangers’ House  
2:00 A.M.  
Monday  
September 7, 2025

Sky groaned when the door to his bedroom was lightly knocked on. Slowly opening one sleepy blue eye, the former Blue Ranger looked at the clock on his nightstand. When he saw the time was two o’clock blaring back at him in big, bold red numbers, he groaned again and pulled the pillow back over his head. They’d been up until two hours ago making sure every piece of furniture and what not was in place.

“Sky?”

“GO AWAY!” he hollered from under the pillow, not recognizing which of his housemates’ voices it was. When he felt someone settle on the bed, he sat up quickly and glared. “WHAT?”

“Sky...”

His anger faded instantly when he saw Sydney looking at him, tears in her eyes. Automatically, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Since the final battle with Visvajita, the loss of her birth parents, and her miscarrying their baby, she’d had nightmares whenever she wasn’t sleeping with him in his room, or vice versa.

“Another one?” he asked. Sydney nodded, snuggling closer to her boyfriend, allowing the warmth of his presence to sooth her frazzled nerves. “What caused it this time?” he gently asked.

“New room.”

Sky nodded. He admitted to himself he’d had trouble getting to sleep earlier. “I’m glad Jack took the third floor room, this way Bridge and Z have connecting rooms and you and I have connecting rooms. Want to sleep with me tonight?”

Sydney nodded slowly, already starting to drift off thanks to the security she felt while being in his arms. Sky smiled softly, pulling her onto the bed and settling her under his covers and in his arms. “Get some sleep, Syd.”

“Love you.”

Sky smiled. “Love you too.”

\-- 

SPD Academy  
Command Center  
10:00 A.M.

“Good morning,” Kat greeted as the five former Rangers walked into the Command Center to get ready for the new wave of cadets.

“Morning Kat!” the team called, trudging around a bit slowly still, due to their hectic moving that weekend.

“How’s it living together outside of the academy?” Kat teased, handing each of them a data pad.

Jack shook his head, Z laughed, Bridge grinned, Sky glared and Sydney didn’t respond at all, the former Pink Ranger still leaning against Sky’s side, even though they were on duty.

“That good huh?”

“Good morning, Cadets,” Cruger greeted, then stopped when Bridge stepped forward.

“Um, Commander, it’s ummmm, since we’re not, like, Rangers anymore, shouldn’t, you uhhhh, call us something other than Cadets? Instructors maybe? Or teachers, or better yet, mentors?”

Everyone rolled their eyes at Bridge’s babbling, so use to it after all this time. “No, Cadet Carson, as you’re still taking courses here at the Academy you are still A Level Cadets, just not active Rangers.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’ve got a surprise for you and the A Squad. Please bring them back here after the assembly.”

Jack nodded, still assuming his role as leader of the team, even though they were no longer and active team.

“Let’s go welcome our new D Level Cadets.”

\-- 

SPD Landing Pad  
10:30 A.M.

Walking off the shuttle, he cringed slightly at the activity of the landing bay. There were people everywhere, something he wasn’t use to. He’d spent most of his life in the sacred temple, training for the day when he’d take his rightful place in the legacy his parents had started years before, so this was a new experience, and he was silently wondering what his mentor had gotten him into.

“Brian?” the female in front of him asked softly. Turning, he nodded and smiled. He knew Kat from the picture his mentor had shown him, as well as the last transmission with Commander Cruger when she’d been present.

“Dr. Manx.”

Kat smiled. “Welcome to SPD. Follow me, I’ll get you into your room, which you’ll be sharing with the A Squad Red Ranger and then I’ll take you to meet the Commander, and the others.”

Brian swallowed, hard, knowing immediately what she meant by “others”.

“It’s ok, she’s here, but she doesn’t know you’re here.”

Chocolate brown eyes closed briefly while the button nose he’d inherited from his mother wrinkled up in anxiety. “I’m ready, but are they?”

\-- 

Location Unknown  
Same Time

The room was quiet, which would have been a good thing if the silence hadn’t brought a foreboding atmosphere. He’d seen Brian off nearly a day before, and knew that the teenager was now in the presence of those who could train him and guide him in the ways of his world.

He looked at the picture hanging on the wall. The picture was over twenty years old, and faded a little, but he could still clearly make out the uniforms, the animal spirit insignias on their chests, but most of all, their smiles still danced back at him. His first six Ninjetti from Earth; they had served the power proudly, each doing their duty until they’d passed it on, and then had it passed back. Now it was up to a teenage boy and six slightly inexperienced former Rangers to make sure the legacy of the ninja was unbroken. His eyes focused in on the individuals wearing the Pink and White Ninja uniforms.

“Your son is trained, his body and mind ready for battle, now it is up to your daughter to take it one step further.”

\-- 

Command Center  
11:45 A.M.

“I see you made it in one piece,” Cruger called out as Kat and Brian walked into the command center. The young man stopped suddenly, taking in the people rushing about the room before his eyes landed on the ten Cadets and the big blue dog.

“Yes sir,” Brian nearly choked on the words, until Anubis smiled at him.

“Come in, and allow me to introduce you to your instructors and teammates,” Anubis commanded. Brian nodded and stepped forward, his hands coming to rest behind his back as he stared at his new teammates, trying to decipher which one was the person he most wanted to see.

“These are your new teammates, Cadet Aaron Matthews – Red Ranger. Cadet Alana Ortiz – Yellow Ranger, Cadet Allison Parker – Pink Ranger, Cadet Travis Gaines – Green Ranger, and Cadet Brett Silvers – Blue Ranger.”

The five Rangers nodded in greeting.

“And these are our former A Squad Rangers, and new instructors here at the Academy; Cadets Jack Landors, Z Delgado, Bridge Carson, Sky Tate, and Sydney Drew.”

Brian’s eyes misted over slightly when he took in the former Pink Ranger. She looked nothing like him, or his parents, but both Cruger and his mentor said she was related to him.

“Cadets, allow me to introduce you to the newest A Level Cadet, Brian Oliver.”

Gasps were heard from the former Rangers at the mention of his name, especially from Sydney who’d reached out and took Sky’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

‘My brother!’


End file.
